


Lost and Found

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doubled drabble written for SG-1 100.  Major angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Lost**

The next time they go missing Jack worries less. They're SG-1, he trusts them. So he gives them one day out of contact before he sends in SG-3.

They find nothing. Not shell cases, staff-blast marks, or dropped packs. The meadow is peaceful, the ruins empty of life, the airwaves silent.

Hammond tells him later the delay made no difference. There's no evidence SG-1 was ever on PXT-479; whatever happened must have been immediate.

Two months later, SG-2 moves up to front-line status.

Carter's leather jacket and Daniel's sneakers are still in their lockers. And Jack keeps the door unlocked.

 

**Found**

Bra'tac, face solemn, opens his hand; the tags jingle as they fall into Jack's palms.

Colonel Markham loses the argument and Jack goes through the gate for the first time in three years, to bring his team home.

PFF-296's cold plains stretch in every direction, the horizon broken only by the gate itself. Daniel is wrapped around Carter, their hands locked together. Teal'c sits with his back against Daniel's, facing away from the gate, his hands upon his knees.

They are untouched; it was simply too cold for the gate to work.

SG-2 gets the locker room.

Jack retires. Again.


End file.
